Tu Me Fais Respirer
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "You Make Work of Breathing" par Elis Narene : Youichi Hiruma humilie Mamori Anezaki, l'occupe tout le temps, la surcharge de travail et pour couronner le tout, est la raison pour laquelle elle doit babysitter et protéger les Devil Bats. Malgré tout ça, pourquoi reste-t-elle encore à ses côtés ? OS HiruMamo


_Auteur : Elis Narene_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Ecrit pour l'intrigue/prompt « Travail ». Je pense que le souvenir du dégout de Mamori pour avoir été forcé de **_**révéler**_** son côté vilain m'est restée en tête pour cette fic. Tout ce qu'elle fait après le Festival Annuel de l'Ecole sortent uniquement de mon imagination et sont impromptues alors désolées pour les divergences et les OOC détails de ci de là s'il y en a. La chanson est « Breathe »****de Faith Hill.**

* * *

Tu Me Fais Respirer

* * *

Il fallait beaucoup de travail pour rester aux côtés de Youichi Hiruma.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, ses mèches brunes (N/T : rouges) ondulées flottèrent autour de son visage et puis d'un rapide mouvement atterrirent encore humides sur sa nuque, hors de sa figure. Mamori Anezaki frotta ses yeux fatigués et se rapprocha du miroir embué. Le maquillage sombre s'étalait sur ses cernes, les cachant un peu mais surtout les aggravant. S'asperger d'eau ne faisait que faire couler le mascara en petites rigoles noires sur ses joues.

« Noir comme le propre cœur du Démon, » murmura-t-elle, un démon blond aux dents pointues apparaissant brièvement dans ses pensées.

La tenue de mafieuse qu'elle avait portée plus tôt dans la journée était posée sur une pile de linges dans un coin de sa salle de bains. Elle évita ostensiblement son reflet dans la glace – la cerise amère sur la pile de travail qu'elle avait déjà faite pour lui.

Ce matin-là elle était en train de s'habiller pour le Festival Annuel de l'Ecole, essayant de trouver une tenue assez menaçante, lorsqu'elle avait entendu la sonnette de l'entrée. Sa mère était allée répondre à la porte et cela lui était sorti de la tête jusqu'à ce que Mami Anezaki monte avec un sourire taquin et une grosse boite.

« Ton camarade de classe vient de passer, ma chérie. Celui qui est charmant avec les cheveux blonds en piques… il a dit que tu aurais du mal à choisir la bonne tenue pour l'école aujourd'hui alors il est passé te donner ceci. » Mamori avait pris la boite, un pressentiment la gagnant. Et alors qu'elle l'avait ouverte pour révéler l'inquiétant boa et le design outrancier du manteau, Mami avait déclaré : « Quel gentil garçon ! »

Il lui avait fallu toute son énergie pour ne pas sortir en courant de chez elle et lui balancer la boite à la figure.

« Hiruma n'est PAS un gentil garçon ! »

En signe de protestation, Mamori avait décidé de ne pas travailler sur les plans de jeu ce soir. Au lieu de ça, alors que les lumières du domicile des Anezaki s'éteignaient les unes après les autres, une grosse boite était posée près du lit de Mamori, contenant une tenue noire soigneusement pliée.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face  
And I've never been this swept away  
All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart_

Elle s'éveilla d'un rêve où elle s'était retrouvée entre les bras du démon. Son cœur résonnait encore dans ses oreilles et au début elle avait l'impression de sortir d'un cauchemar. Et puis la véritable peur l'avait frappé quand elle réalisait combien elle s'était bien sentie dans son rêve, lui envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps.

* * *

Les coups de feu résonnaient au milieu de cris.

« Mukyaaa ! »

Mamori, qui se dirigeait calmement vers le terrain de football, se mit à courir. Trouant le sol de balles sous les pieds de Sena et de Monta, Hiruma semblait grincheux. En voyant la figure paniquée de Sena, Mamori prit la mouche.

« Qu'es-tu en train de faire ? » Hurla-t-elle.

Avec nonchalance Hiruma lui répondit : « Tsss, un entrainement, putain d'manager. Reste en dehors de ça. »

« Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu les entraînes ! Tu pourrais les blesser et après, que ferait l'équipe ? »

« En fait, satanée manager, c'est comme ÇA que les Deimon Devil Bats s'entraînent, bordel. Si tu n'es pas contente t'as qu'à te barrer putain. »

« Après tout le travail que j'ai fait, tu ne pourrais pas payer mes honoraires. »

« Ke ke ke. J'ai dit te barrer, pas putain de tout lâcher. »

« Je m'en irais quand je voudrais, et sûrement pas pendant que tu les terrorises. »

Sena et Monta qui avaient regardés la dispute s'envenimer, vacillant à chaque réplique, décidèrent qu'il était temps de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Alors qu'ils filaient à l'anglaise, Hiruma s'exclama : « Les fichues crevettes, vous me faites 300 tours de stade. Maintenant ! Ke ke ke ! » Il tira une slave de balles dans leur direction approximative et ils démarrèrent au quart de tour.

Mamori se tenait là, le regardant avec les mains sur les hanches. Elle semblait toujours fâchée.

« Tu vas choper des rides, putain d'manager, » gloussa-t-il.

« Pas de fusillade. Je ne rigole pas. » Elle se dirigea vers la salle du club en faisant la tronche.

* * *

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle un peu plus tard, son visage à elle était un masque de concentration mais il pouvait l'entendre respirer par à-coups. Lui tournant le dos, il s'avachit dans sa chaise derrière la sienne comme d'habitude et commença à travailler sur son ordinateur.

*Tap. Tap. Tap tap tap tap. Tappa tap* Ses doigts tapaient une mélodie familière et la familiarité du moment les apaisa tous deux comme à l'accoutumée.

Sa respiration se calma finalement, le crépuscule tombait et la petite salle du club s'assombrissait. Elle se pencha sur le bureau pour lire difficilement l'écriture serrée d'Hiruma sur les feuilles. Levant un papier à la lumière faiblissante, elle se pencha en arrière et sentit les pointes de ses cheveux dans son dos.

« Pard… » Les mots murmurés moururent sur ses lèvres et son corps se figea au milieu de son mouvement lorsqu'elle le sentit se reposer contre elle.

Elle sourit et se relaxa, se reposant contre lui elle aussi.

_Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby, all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe_

« Yo, putain d'manager… »

« Hum ? »

« Je suis content que tu sois là. »

La lumière du jour disparut subrepticement, s'éloignant comme une marée au crépuscule, les laissant assis au calme, toute idée de travail momentanément oubliée. Mamori Anezaki ferma les yeux pour apprécier cet instant de contentement.

_In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
Closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know, and you know  
There's no need for words right now_

Oui, il fallait beaucoup de travail pour rester aux côtés de Youichi Hiruma.

Mais chaque minute le valait.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way..._

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Juste pour la phrase finale d'Hiruma, il me fallait traduire cette fic. Il n'est pas niais ni romantique, juste lui-même : il est dur de lui tirer un compliment alors moi je trouve que Mamori a réussi là où beaucoup ont échoués. Ma traduction personnelle des paroles de la chanson suivent. Bonne lecture !**

_Je peux sentir la magie flotter dans l'air_

_Etre avec toi me fait cet effet là_

_Je regarde la lumière du soleil danser sur ton visage_

_Et je ne me suis jamais autant emportée_

_Toutes mes pensées semblent se fixer sur la brise_

_Alors que je me blottis dans tes bras_

_Le monde entier semble juste disparaitre_

_Tout ce que j'entends_

_Ce sont les battements de ton cœur_

_Car je peux te sentir respirer_

_J'en suis balayée_

_Et soudain je fonds en toi_

_Il n'y a rien d'autre à prouver_

_Bébé, nous avons juste besoin d'être_

_Absorbés par le toucher_

_La montée langoureuse_

_Bébé, n'est-ce pas ainsi que doit être l'amour_

_Je peux te sentir respirer_

_D'une certaine façon je peux sentir mon cœur s'éveiller_

_Alors que tous les murs s'effondrent_

_Plus près que je ne l'ai ressenti auparavant_

_Et je sais, et tu sais_

_Qu'il n'y a pas besoin de mots à l'instant_

_Je peux sentir la magie flotter dans l'air_

_Etre avec toi me fait cet effet là…_

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
